villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Fairy
Fiona, also known as The Black Fairy, is the mother of Rumplestiltskin, the former lover of Malcolm/Peter Pan, and the Bigger Bad/true main antagonist of the ABC fantasy TV series Once Upon a Time. She serves as the main antagonist of Season 6. She is the creator of the Dark Curse as well as the dark fairy dust used by Snow White and the mastermind behind the kidnapping and corruption of her grandson: Rumple and Belle's son Gideon. Rumplestiltskin has stated that all the darkness faced by the heroes was born out of the Black Fairy's soul, meaning that she is indirectly responsible for most (or all) evil-doings in the series. Being the architect of the Dark Curse, she can be seen as the Bigger Bad of the entire series. She is portrayed by Jaime Murray. History Before First Curse The Black Fairy was once a human named Fiona living in the Enchanted Forest with her husband Malcolm. After giving birth to the child that would eventually become Rumplestiltskin, she met the Blue Fairy and her partner Tiger Lily, who was to be the child's fairy godmother and informed Fiona that he would grow up to be a Savior. Fiona asked Tiger Lily for information on the prophecy and delved so deep into researching it that she discovered that a great evil would be born in winter around the same time of her own child's birth, identifiable by a crescent-shaped scar on their wrist, destined to kill her own child in the Final Battle. Fiona refused to accept her child's fate and tricked Tiger Lily into giving Fiona her wand, after which she conducted a spell to become a fairy herself, something which should have been impossible. She traveled with Tiger Lily to identify the dark child, but not one born in winter bore the crescent scar. Fiona returned to the realm of fairies and began more research, using darker spells and ingredients, her obsession with the dark fairy dust leading her to create a powerful Dark Curse, a form of dark magic that was capable of permanently damaging all the worlds of magic. Originally, she planned to rip every child from the Earth save her own in order to save him, but Tiger Lily desperately warned her of what it would do and would not let her go through with it, and as a result Fiona tore out Tiger Lily's heart, stating that she would kill her own child's fairy godmother if she had to. Thus, her soul turned darker than night and in a shadowy explosion, the darkest and most powerful evil of all time was born - Fiona herself, now bearing the crescent mark on her right arm. The Blue Fairy tried to stop her from sealing the destiny between Fiona and her son, restoring Tiger Lily's heart, and Tiger Lily told Fiona to use the Shears of Destiny to cut off her magic and deprive her of the chance to kill her own son, which Fiona once again refused, stating that she would not give up her power and that she needed it to keep her child safe, instead warning them not to tell her what to do and cutting off his destiny as the Savior once and for all to prevent him from dying at her own hands. To stop Fiona from causing further harm, the Blue Fairy banished her from the world of fairies and into a place called the Dark Realm, but not before depriving her of her wand. Before she disappeared, Fiona swore that she would one day return to her son. The fairies informed Malcolm that she would not be coming back and that she'd been in an accident trying to save her son, causing Malcolm to believe that she'd died and despising his son as a result, naming him Rumplestiltskin. However, Fiona's magic grew more and more powerful even without her wand, and she became the ruler of the Dark Realm beyond the reach of anyone but herself in which she would set up base. For the rest of her life, she truly embraced her status as the greatest evil and kidnapped child after child and raised them to be her evil disciples, torturing and forcing them to work in the mines in her realm to collect more dark fairy dust for her to use; given that she was banished here, she could only stay in another realm long enough to steal a child for her services. Through unknown circumstances, the Dark Curse ended up under the protection of a Chernabog, a magic creature that feeds on evil and darkness. Snow White eventually obtained some of the Black Fairy's dark fairy dust and used it to turn a bloodthirsty troll into a mere bug (in an altered timeline, the troll lived and the fairy dust missed its mark). Over a century later, Rumplestiltskin, who has now become the Dark One, realizes just who his mother is and summons the Black Fairy with an incantation he'd tricked Belle into deciphering for him, and lures the evil woman in with a newborn child. Predictably, she arrives immediately, asking who summoned her, and the Dark One immediately throws Squid Ink at her, temporarily immobilizing her, as he demands answers from her. He asks that, of all the children she kidnapped, she gave up the one that mattered most - himself. She comes to realize who he is, and explains that sometimes one must choose power over love and that he, too, must know that - having given up his son Baelfire to keep his magic as the Dark One. She laughs before gaining an advantage over him and lifting him by the neck, telling him no more questions for today, and that he'd have to seek the answers by himself. With a last scathing remark of "Son", she laughs again before throwing him away and flying off into the night. After a while, Regina Mills, seeking revenge on her nemesis Snow White, found out how to cast the Dark Curse, and used it to create the town of Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic. The Savior Emma Swan, however, broke the Curse, setting the stage for the prophesied "Final Battle" between good and evil. Eventually, the Black Fairy's wand is used in an attempt to combat another Curse cast by Peter Pan. After Third Curse Season 6 The Black Fairy (off-screen) intercepts the Blue Fairy as she is flying away with the child Gideon to raise him away from his father, the Dark One Rumple, and effortlessly defeats her before stealing Gideon. Rumple realizes that he cannot find his son Gideon's location after Belle gave him to the Blue Fairy. He attempts using the Crystal Ball, but finds only Darkness. Attempting to warn Belle what has happened, they find out that Blue has been hospitalized after her encounter with the Black Fairy and Gideon is missing. Rumple explains that Black has power over a realm unknown even to the Dark Ones, a realm where time works far differently. Upon bringing Gideon to her realm, the Black Fairy gives him to a nursemaid in her mines, telling her to raise him like he's hers. She finds a book called Her Handsome Hero ''in the basket with the baby inside and opens it up, learning that his name was Gideon; she says that he won't be needing this book anymore and takes it, hiding it from him. As Gideon was growing up and sleeping in a cell within the mines, the Black Fairy found that he was thinking himself a hero, wanting to defeat her; to break his spirits, she finds the book ''Her Handsome Hero ''(where his name comes from) hidden with him, since he'd stolen it from her. Gideon tries to stand up to her, but she instead takes a boy named Roderick, in a neighboring cell, and takes him away, leaving the cell door for Gideon purposely-unlocked; however, the Black Fairy, knowing that Gideon wouldn't be brave enough to do something about it, takes Roderick away and has him tortured. Gideon assumes him to be dead after this. On Gideon's 28th birthday, the Black Fairy invites him up to her chambers to tell him. Gideon was surprised to learn this, as he had no idea when it really was, with the Black Fairy teasing him about everyone having one. She learns that the key into her secret vault, which contains various magic objects, has been stolen by Roderick, who has been put to work in the mines away from Gideon; in order to test his loyalty to her, she gives him a vial full of dark fairy dust and tells him to use it on the culprit. Gideon goes into the mines and finds out that Roderick is both alive and the culprit; he convinces him to help him get into the Black Fairy's vault so they can find her crystal ball and contact the Savior Emma Swan, hoping that she will be able to come and save them from their horrible treatment under the Black Fairy. In the vault, however, the Black Fairy confronts them and destroys the crystal ball, expressing her disappointment in Gideon's decision. Gideon tries using the dark fairy dust on her, but she simply throws it away with her magic. She uses some dust on Roderick and turns him into a beetle, then steps on him, killing him and horrifying Gideon, who is told that this was his own fault. She rips his heart out and commands him to go to the town of Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic, confront the Savior and kill her using the sword Hrunting, which is already in Storybrooke, and channel her light magic into the sword to create a portal to allow the Black Fairy to escape her realm and initiate the Final Battle between light and dark. Due to the altered flow of time in the Dark Realm, Gideon's arrival in Storybrooke would happen shortly after his infant self is taken away by the Blue Fairy and stolen by the Black Fairy; upon arrival, Gideon, dressed in a black cloak, defeats the Evil Queen in seconds, turning her into small cobra in a cage and enters Mr. Gold's Pawnshop (Mr. Gold being Rumple), taking his hood off and revealing himself to them as an adult Gideon, saying "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father." Under the Black Fairy's instruction, Gideon lies about his plan to kill the Savior and gain her powers in order to overthrow the Black Fairy; since she had his heart, she was able to force him to make attempts on the Savior's life. In the middle of a street right after Emma's return from the Wish World, Gideon confronts Emma with the sword Hrunting and tries to kill her, but is forced to escape. Later, Gideon places a curse on Emma's true love Captain Hook and banishes him to the Enchanted Forest so that he could not return to the Land Without Magic; using him as leverage, Gideon gets Emma to come to the Sorcerer's Mansion with him, summoning a large spider to eat her. He leaves her for dead in the mansion and goes to the town's clock tower, using Hrunting to form a magic portal, channeling the power of Emma as she almost dies. However, Rumple comes to her rescue; even still, the Black Fairy was able to enter Storybrooke through the portal made by Gideon, free at last from her banishment. Gideon tries telling the Black Fairy that Emma's survival spells danger for her and that she will be defeated, but the Black Fairy says that there's more to do. When the Black Fairy goes to her son's pawnshop to reveal her presence in Storybrooke to him, Mr. Gold questions how she managed to get to Storybrooke, to which she has Gideon enter, as proof of his supposed betrayal of Mr. Gold and Belle. Though Mr. Gold tries to attack her, the Black Fairy seizes the Dagger and orders him to stop, though she promises not to command him to do anything else and then returns it, remarking that she expects him to join her side willingly when he sees the darkness she brings. She later encounters Emma and Snow White in the woods, where they have found several pixie dust flowers that bloomed due to the Black Fairy's evil presence. Disappointed that the flowers killed her dramatic entrance, the Black Fairy reveals herself and Gideon. She taunts Emma, announcing her plan to kill the Savior in the final battle, and has Gideon destroy all the flowers, stopping Emma and Snow's only chance at awakening Snow and David from their joint curse. However, she does not realize that Gideon's love for his mother gave him the power to resist her orders and leave one flower alive, a fact that is later revealed to her by Mr. Gold, who has realized that the Black Fairy possesses Gideon's heart and states that he will not stop until he gets it back from her, though the Black Fairy notes that if the two of them were to go head-to-head, the entire town would be a destroyed; a risk Mr. Gold is willing to take. The Black Fairy then sets her sights on Zelena, hoping to manipulate her in aiding her plans. She appears in the Wicked Witches farmhouse, cradling a sleeping Robin, Zelena's daughter, in her arms. Zelena discovers her and angrily takes Robin from the Black Fairy, whom offers Zelena a partnership before passively threatening her and her baby. She tells Zelena she will be in the Dwarf Mines if she decides to take her offer. Filled with rage, Zelena decides to kill the Black Fairy herself, and confronts her, along with a worried Regina, in the mines. The Black Fairy, aided by Gideon, scoffs at Regina, calling her casting of the Dark Curse a "failure". Regina attempts to attack with a fireball but the Black Fairy orders Gideon to stop Regina and he flings her back into a rock. Zelena then states she is "stronger" than her sister and threatens to kill the Black Fairy, who merely laughs and runs deeper into the minds, causing Zelena to pursue her. After a brief chase, Zelena finds the Fairy in a large cave, surrounded by hundreds of magic crystals. The Black Fairy tells Zelena she should have taken her offer to which Zelena zaps her across the room, flinging her into the cave wall. Zelena, believing she has the upper hand, continues to zap the Black Fairy with a beam of green energy in an attempt to destroy her, but the fairy merely laughs and lifts herself up before walking towards Zelena and reflecting her magic back into the cave, contaminaiting all of the crystals and turning them dark. Regina enters and is shocked to see the now dark crystals. Zelena tries to throw a fireball at the Black Fairy, but is stunned as the Fairy begins to choke her. Regina tries to intervene but the Black Fairy throws her back whilst Gideon holds a sword to Regina's neck. The Black Fairy explains she needed to channel Zelena's magic to power the crystals because it was so "unstable", revealing this had all been part of her plan from the beginning. When Zelena asks what she plans to do with all the dark magic, the Black Fairy responds "what I came here to do: start the Final Battle" before ominously stating they, along with everyone else, won't be around much longer. She then poofs them away back outside the mines. However, the Black Fairy's victory is short-lived, as later Zelena uses a magic heart-shaped stone from Oz called the "crimson heart" to drain all her magic, causing her dark magic in the crystals to be drained, turning them all light again. Later, the Black Fairy is seen at the towns wishing well in the middle of a forrest, watching the heroe's attempting to wake the Blue Fairy from her coma through her crystal ball. Gideon remarks that the Blue Fairy has the other piece of the wand that can banish her, but the Black Fairy says it wasn't the wand that worried her, but that Blue knows her darkest secret: the real reason why she gave up Rumplestiltskin. She disguises herself as Snow, while Gideon disguises himself as Charming, and she kidnaps Blue before she can recover and tell the heroes where the core of Storybrooke, the location of the other wand half, is supposed to be, stating that she doesn't need to be spilling secrets to anyone. She brings Blue to the mines, where she uses a set of magic tools to gain information out of Blue's head as to where the core of Storybrooke is. Learning that the location is Granny's Diner, she appears to take the wand from Regina, Snow, Charming, and Hook, as to which Regina decides to take her on, Black stating that she'd hoped so, and that she has never killed a queen before, to which Regina replies that she's never killed a fairy. Regina and the Black Fairy face off on the street where Regina is thrown back and is being worn down by Fiona's magic, until Zelena comes flying down the street in her new green car and careens into the Black Fairy, sending her tumbling across the street. Annoyed, the fairy decides to call it off and leave. Gold eventually confronts Fiona about the past between the two of them, clutching the completed wand, and is rightfully angry about her abandoning him for more power. She states that he of all people should know that there is always more to it, and uses her magic to show him the complete story, after which he realizes how similar the two of them are, having lost their children in exchange for more dark magic. She states that they will most certainly be a family again if he is able to forgive her. Gold returns to the Diner carrying a false heart, stating that his mother has been banished for good, but later returns to her. She compliments the fact that, although he was born to be the Savior, he must adore being the Dark One, and he admits that he has an affinity for the darker things in life, seeing it as a family trait. Fiona states that while he may no longer be the Savior, one still remains, and that tomorrow is a very special day for Emma Swan - the day she dies. Family *Malcolm/Peter Pan (ex-husband) † *Rumplestiltskin (son) *Milah (daughter-in-law) † *Belle French (daughter-in-law) *Baelfire/Neal Cassidy (grandson) † *Gideon (grandson) *Henry Mills (great-grandson) Trivia *Although the Evil Queen was the main antagonist for the first half of the season and Gideon appeared as the main antagonist for the latter half, the Black Fairy is the true villain of the entire season since she raised Gideon to become the monster who would presumably kill Emma. *The Black Fairy is a Bigger Bad for the entire series as she abandoned Rumplestiltskin to be raised by Peter Pan when he was a baby, which indirectly led to Rumplestiltskin being abandoned by Peter Pan and becoming the Dark One. She also created the Dark Curse, which was obtained by Rumplestiltskin and cast by Regina, causing the entire events of the series to unfold. *According to a casting call for the character, intended to hide her true identity, the Black Fairy's name was "'Evanna'"; it is entirely possible that this is her real name. This is later proven false as it is revealed that her real name is '''Fiona'. *Fiona tends to make rather odd claims, such as saying that she "practically invented dark magic", as well as other characters (and even actors and writers) in the series calling her the most powerful enemy ever faced as well as the source of all darkness and the series' ultimate evil, however these claims come off as odd because Fiona appears to have been born long after Nimue (the creator of The Darkness) and therefore would not be the source of all darkness. **The actors, writers, and even the characters calling her the "most powerful enemy" also comes off as nonsensical when she is not an immortal god such as Hades (who has existed long before The Darkness and therefore could be considered the true beginning of evil and couldn't be killed normally, only completely erased from existence by the Olympian Crystal) unless she has ascended beyond the level of gods, which is not proven. Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creator Category:Related to Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyers Category:Malefactors Category:Tragic